In a number of applications, it is desirable to control an on-off analog or logic circuit by a pair of control currents operating in a differential manner; to this end, this leads to the use of a current switch in the form of a pair of transistors T1 and T1b in two parallel branches supplied by a common constant current source according to the diagram of FIG. 1. The current source is in general formed by an NPN transistor Ts1 and its emitter resistance Re1, the base of this transistor being controlled by a constant bias voltage Vbias. The transistors T1 and T1b have their emitters joined together and both connected to this current source; they are controlled by their bases B1 and B1b in a differential manner, a high voltage level being applied to the base of one of the transistors while a low level is applied to the base of the other. The current from the current source passes through one of the transistors, namely the one with its base at the high level. The collectors of the transistors are used to supply current, in a differential manner, to two complementary control inputs H and Hb of an analog or logic circuit CC. The operation of the circuit CC is defined by the choice of input receiving the current, therefore by the sign of the differential voltage applied between the bases B1 and B1b of the transistors. The control inputs of the analog or logic circuit can simply be complementary clock inputs causing the circuit to alternate between one state and another. For example, if the circuit is a sample-and-hold circuit, the clock causes the circuit to alternate between a sampling mode (H at the high level, Hb at the low level) and a holding mode (Hb at the high level, H at the low level).
In the following, the group of two transistors with their emitters joined together and their bases controlled by two complementary logic signals will be referred to as a differential pair of transistors.
The transistor terms base, emitter and collector will be used here with reference to bipolar transistors as in FIG. 1. The same explanations apply to MOS transistors, replacing the terms base, emitter and collector with gate, source and drain; for the sake of simplification, explanations referring to bipolar transistors will therefore be adopted without the invention being limited to bipolar technologies, and the terms base, emitter and collector will be considered generic in this patent application.
Current switching stages in the form of differential pairs can be used in cascaded arrangements in integrated circuits, in particular when there is a requirement for a relatively high output current while it is not desired to excessively load the output of an upstream stage. A difficulty arises however when the supply voltages are low since the levels around which the base control voltages vary cannot be chosen arbitrarily; the high level and the low level must be sufficiently different in order that the differential pair may flip firmly from one state to the other; and their average level must be neither too high nor too low. If it is too low, the transistors cannot be made conducting and the constant current source which in general supplies the two transistors is not biased correctly; if it is too high the outputs of the differential pair are at too high a level to enable the analog or logic circuit to be controlled effectively, due to saturation. As the output of a differential pair is necessarily at a higher voltage level than the input (as regards the high output state), it may also be necessary to provide level translation stages between two cascaded differential pairs in order to lower the output voltage level before attacking a downstream stage. This is all the more necessary if the circuit to be controlled requires, for its correct operation, the inputs H and Hb to remain at a relatively low voltage level.
Hence it is understood that the various operational constraints of current switches formed by cascaded differential pairs mean:                either being forced to use a higher supply voltage Vcc than desired (and this is critical for circuits powered by low-voltage batteries as is very often the case in portable devices),        or not being able to have, at the output of the switch, voltage values that are low enough to correctly control the circuit intended to be controlled.        
FIG. 2 represents a typical example of using cascaded differential pairs in a prior art control circuit. It uses two differential pairs T1, T1b and T2, T2b. 
The first differential pair forms the input of the current switching circuit; it has two transistors T1 and T1b and the emitters of these transistors are connected to a constant current source formed by a transistor Ts1 and its emitter resistance Re1, the base of this transistor being connected to a bias voltage Vbias. The current source supplies a constant current Io, which is temperature-controlled and preferably a current that is independent of temperature over the operating range of the circuit. The collectors of the transistors T1 and T1b are connected to collector resistances R1 and Rb1 respectively. The bases of the transistors of the first pair are connected to the two inputs E and Eb of the current switch circuit. The outputs of the first differential pair are drawn from the collectors of the transistors T1 and T1b. 
The analog or logic circuit to be controlled is still denoted by the block CC in FIG. 2. It can be a sample-and-hold circuit, a multiplier or a multiplexer, for example. It is supplied between the power source at voltage Vcc and ground GND. It has two complementary logic control current inputs H and Hb. These control inputs are formed by the outputs of the second differential pair T2, T2b, and these outputs are the collectors of the transistors T2 and T2b. The second pair is supplied with current by a current source formed by a transistor Ts2 and its emitter resistance Re2, the base of the transistor Ts2 receiving the same constant bias voltage Vbias. The current source Ts2 supplies a current Io or a current proportional to Io. In the following, for the sake of simplification, a current of value Io will be considered, but it is well known that with the same bias voltage Vbias, a current k·Io can be produced in Ts2 when the effective emitter surface area of Ts2 is k times that of Ts1 and when the emitter resistance Re2 is k times lower than Re1.
By applying alternated complementary signals to the inputs E and Eb, the inputs H and Hb that control the circuit CC to be controlled are made to switch.
To this end, the outputs of the first differential pair are connected directly or indirectly to the inputs of the first pair. In this case, a level translation stage is provided between the two pairs in order to lower the level of the output voltages of the first pair before applying them to the inputs of the second. The outputs of this translation stage are applied to the bases of the transistors T2 and T2b. 
The level translation stage in this assembly is made up of two identical branches, one placed between a first output (collector of T1) of the first pair and a first input (base of T2) of the second pair, the other placed between a second output (collector of T1b) of the first pair and a second input (base of T2b) of the second pair. Each branch of the translation stage includes in this case three transistors in series: T3, T4 and Ts3, and an emitter resistance Re3 for the first branch, and T3b, T4b, Ts3b and Re3b for the second branch. The transistor T3 has its collector at Vcc, its emitter connected to the collector of T4, and its base connected to the output of the first differential pair (output taken at the collector of T1). The transistor T4 is mounted as a diode (collector connected to its base), its emitter is connected to the collector of Ts3 and its collector is connected to the emitter of T4. Lastly, the transistor Ts3 has its emitter connected through the resistance Re3 to ground, and its base supplied by the bias potential Vbias. The dimensions of the transistor Ts3 and of the resistance Re3 are calculated in order that this source supplies a current Io or a current in a chosen ratio of proportionality with Io. The emitter of the transistor T4 mounted as a diode forms an output of the stage of this branch of the translation stage and it is connected to the base of the transistor T2 of the second differential pair. This stage lowers, by a transistor base-emitter voltage value Vbe (typically about 0.8 volts), the output potentials of the first differential pair before applying them to the second pair. If it is desired to lower the level by 2Vbe, or 3Vbe, other transistors, mounted as diodes, would be inserted between T4 and Ts3.
The other branch of the translation stage is identical and connected between the collector of the transistor T1b and the base of the transistor T2b. 
The design of this circuit imposes a minimum value on the voltage Vcc for the circuit to operate correctly. This minimum value depends essentially on voltage drops introduced by the base-emitter voltages of the various transistors that are found in the circuit.
It is desirable to search for circuits allowing the use of a lower supply voltage Vcc than that which the circuits of the prior art allow (without reducing the switching speed).